As an example of an absorbent article to absorb exudates, a traditional disposable diaper, etc are well-known. In the manufacturing line thereof, the continuous body of a sheet is conveyed continuously in a conveying direction, and the process is performed in which a continuous body of an elastic member such as rubber thread is bonded with the continuous body continuously in a curved pattern such as an approximate sine curve, etc.
In patent literature 1, a method for the bonding is disclosed in which, as shown in FIG. 1, by using a guide head 220 that moves back and forth in a direction intersecting the conveying direction of the continuous body 200 of a sheet, the guide head 220 moves the continuous body 201 of an elastic member back and forth and transport it to the continuous body 200 of the sheet, thereby bonding the continuous body 201 therewith in a desired curved pattern.
Further, the patent literature 1 discloses the technique that in the bonding the stretching ratio of the continuous body 201 is changed corresponding to the curved pattern periodically, thereby providing the continuous body 201 with an elastic force of a corresponding magnitude to each section in the curved pattern. That is, in a position upstream than the guide head 220, a pair of upper and lower variable-speed rolls 230a and 230b are installed independently of the guide head 220. While the continuous body 201 of the elastic member is sandwiched between the a pair of upper and lower variable-speed rolls 230a and 230b, the rotation speed of these variable-speed rolls 230a and 230b is adjusted. Thereby, while changing the stretching ratio of the continuous body 201, the continuous body 201 is fed into the guide head 220.